


The Wedding

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e03 Home, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a 5-year mission of exploration and cross-cultural experiences.  Who would have guessed that a guy from Florida would have to go to Vulcan to actually experience a shotgun wedding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

When T’Pol invited me home to Vulcan, I though - hell, you know what I thought - any human male would. While I’m fixing kitchen appliances and trying to butter up my prospective mother-in-law, I’m picturing T’Pol walking down the aisle toward me in a white dress. Then Koss shows up and spirits her away. Yeah, a real Prince Charming saving her from a fate worse than death. She gives me a quick peck on the cheek, but not the truth. I still don’t know if Vulcans do a white wedding, but I sure know a shotgun wedding when I see one.


End file.
